A Little Surprise
by x-greeneyesy-x
Summary: A shocking surprise puts a few problems in Draco and Hermione's relationship. Can they work it out or will it be the end?
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Surprise**

**Hermione/Draco**

**ONSHOT**

* * *

Hermione Granger opened the front door of the Penthouse which belonged to her boyfriend or well he could be her ex now but she wasn't too sure of that right now. She closed the door as quietly as possible and then kicked off her nude heels. She dumped her designer Mulberry bag down under the hallway table and sneaked through the open plan kitchen and living room and then to the bedroom.

She stood outside the bedroom of her boyfriend and put her ear to the door. She was surprised to hear his snores it was after all three in the morning. She quietly opened the door and walked in. She stopped as she reached the bottom of the king size bed to see if she had woke him but he was still snoring away.

She carefully undid the zip of her black dress and slipped it down her body. She then walked to the empty side of the bed and slowly lowered herself to the bed.

'Hermione.' His voice groaned as he opened his eyes.

'Hi.' She said softly as she looked at him. 'I didn't mean to wake you.'

'What are you doing here?' he asked as he lifted his head and noticed that she was only in a bra and barely there knickers.

'I couldn't go through with it. I...' and she broke down in sobs.

'Thank Merlin.' He whispered as he pulled her down to him and held onto her like his life depended on it.

'I'm sorry! I'm so sorry.' She sobbed.

'I'm not sorry. I'm glad you didn't, you know I am. I never wanted you to go through that.' He said as he rubbed her back comforting. 'Is it such a horrible thought of having a Mini Malfoy?'

'Of course not!' she said as she lifted her head to look into the eyes of Draco Malfoy. 'It's the timing.'

'So it's a little early, we're both in the position to be able to afford a child Hermione. I can afford thousands if you wanted them.' He said smirking.

'I don't want a thousand, I wasn't even sure if I wanted them at all.' She said as she buried her head into his chest.

'Did you go to the clinic?' he asked hoping she hadn't.

'I went but I couldn't go inside, I couldn't do it. God Draco, it was horrible even being outside was horrible.' She said.

Draco moved his hand down to Hermione's stomach where a small bump was. Hermione was now nearly 12 weeks pregnant, they had only discovered she was pregnant a month ago which led to arguments. Hermione argued she wasn't ready and Draco argued they were. There were of course other arguments about his family, her family and whether they would cope. They didn't even live together, that was another problem.

'The thought of what might have happened today kills me Hermione. All day at work I felt like ripping my hair out. I jumped down everyone's throat even my father's. He sent me home early and told me to sort myself out. I went to your flat but I obviously missed you and God I thought you were there at that very moment killing my child.' He said as he sighed.

Hermione again began to cry. She sat up in the bed and pulled her knees up to her enhance (from pregnancy) chest.

'I could never kill Draco.' She said softly.

'Well that's what you were going to do Hermione.' He said as she sat up against the headboard of his bed. 'You said you didn't want our child.'

'I didn't mean it.' She sobbed. 'I was scared; you weren't exactly supportive at first were you?'

'I was shocked.' He explained. 'I didn't expect to become a father yet. We're only 24. I was going to have children in my 30's. Fun in my 20's, settle down in the 30's you knew that.'

'Yes I did but I didn't plan for this to happen.' She said as she stood up off of the bed and scrambled to put her dress on. 'Maybe I should have gone through with it.'

'No!' he said as he shot off the bed. 'No way! You are not going there ever! I will not have to harm my child Hermione. You are going to get back into my bed and rest.'

'You just admitted you don't want us.' She practically screamed.

'No I didn't. I was just saying I was surprised. Happily surprised. Hermione I want you, so much. I want that baby you carry, it's a part of me and a part of you, it's perfection. So it's a little earlier than we'd like but we'll cope, we always do.' He said as he pulled her to him.

'There's so much we need to sort out.' Hermione said as she relaxed into Draco's bare chest.

'Don't think about that now you'll only stress and that's not good for you or the baby.' He said as he moved them towards the bed and got Hermione to lie down.

Hermione lie next to Draco, he had this arms around her with one hand on her new baby bump. She cuddled into him and sighed.

'Draco?' she said

'Mmmm.' He replied.

'I love you.' She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

'I love you too.' He said as he pulled away from her. 'Move in with me Hermione?'

'Are you sure?' she asked nervous of his answer.

'Hermione, we're having a baby. I want my family here with me. Let's face it, my place is bigger than yours and we spend most of the time here anyway.' He said smiling. 'We can sale your place and you can put that money in a savings account or use it for maternity stuff.'

'A Penthouse isn't very baby proof Draco. You have glass windows everywhere.' She said smiling.

'We'll move then.' He said. 'We'll get a house, I've been looking into it anyway or we could move into the Manor.' He said smirking knowing there was no way on earth Hermione would live with his parents at the Manor.

'A house sounds lovely Draco.' She said as she snuggled into him.

'So was that a yes?' he asked.

'That's a yes.' She said smiling.

'What about work?' he asked.

'Well I'm hoping my boss will be understanding and give me a good maternity package especially as I haven't worked there long.' She said.

'I'm sure he'll be very understanding as you'll be carrying his Grandson.' Draco said laughing. 'I can't wait to tell my parents.'

'I doubt they'll be very happy Draco, they'll think I've trapped you.' She said softly.

'Father thinks you're amazing and mother is coming round to the idea of us. Father thinks we make a good couple but he'll never admit it.' Draco said as he kissed her head.

'Well let's hope he'll be alright with me taking some time off after the baby's born. I would like to spend time with my baby.' She said as she put her hand on her stomach.

'I expect father will expect you to quit.' He said.

'No I don't want to. I want to take six months off and then come back. We could get a nanny or I could work part time.' She said.

'Don't worry we have time to sort this all out.' He said as he kissed her. 'My son will have his mother home with him for the first year of his life; I'll make sure of it.'

'You mean your daughter Draco.' She said smiling as she looked up at him.

'My...daughter? A girl? Are you sure? When did you find out?' He said shocked as he sat up and looked at Hermione's tiny bump.

'I had a scan earlier this morning. The Healer confirmed it this morning. A little girl.' She said.

Draco's face was a picture; a huge smile was in his face. Both hands were on her bump and soon his lips too.

'Hello princess, I'm your Daddy.' He said into her stomach as if he was talking to the baby. 'I'm going to protective you from all those boys; you're going to be daddy's princess.'

'Draco she's not even born yet and you're worrying about boys.' She said laughing.

'Don't listen to mummy, she doesn't know what she's talking about.' He said into her stomach making Hermione giggle. 'Now you're going to be a good little girl for me and make sure you don't make mummy sick.'

Hermione brought her hand to Draco's blonde hair and stroked it. 'I think we'll have a Daddy's girl on our hands.'

'Of course.' Draco said as he sat up and laid down beside Hermione. 'She's my princess.'

'I love you.' She said as she kissed Draco.


	2. Silent Promises

**Second Part to Little Surprises...**

* * *

Draco closed the door of his bedroom and leant back against it. He never wanted to go through a day like today ever again. He never wanted to watch Hermione in so much pain, never wanted to watch as she cried her heart out, never wanted to lose a child again.

Today, Hermione and Draco had gone for the twenty week scan to be told that their precious little girl had stopped growing and her little heart had stopped. Hermione was carrying a dead foetus.

Hermione screamed as she heard the news while Draco tried to hold it together. He held Hermione close to him as he put his hand on her bump thinking of their daughter there. He let tears fall down his face but brushed them away in her hair.

The Healers moved Hermione to the maternity ward at St Mungo's which was like a kick in the teeth. There she was waiting to have her baby while mother's held their precious newborns. She sat in tears as she watched new mothers kiss their babies and new fathers hold their first borns. It was hell.

Draco sent his patronus to his family and their friends and then returned to Hermione. He sat by her bedside holding her hand as she laid on her side and cried for their loss. She cried with guilt; she nearly went for a termination, originally she didn't want this baby maybe that's why it happened. Maybe this was her punishment.

'It's my fault.' She sobbed.

'How is this your fault?' He said as he leant towards Hermione. 'Hermione, you couldn't have done anything.'

'Because I didn't want her. Because I nearly had an abortion, this is my punishment.' She said as she looked up at Draco.

'No. No!' He nearly shouted. 'This is not your fault. You did not want this to happen. You are not a bad person Hermione. You did not do this.'

'She knew she wasn't wanted.' Hermione sobbed.

'I don't think that for a second. Every night, every night Hermione I told her how much I loved her, how much we loved her. Every night I felt her under your skin, I practically held her.' He said. 'You did not do anything.'

'I'm sorry.' She said.

'Never say sorry for something that you didn't do.' He said as he kissed her head. 'I love you and we will get through this.'

'I'm scared.' She whispered.

'I'll be here all the way.' He said.

Two hours later, Hermione was in a private labour suit giving birth to their twenty week baby girl. Draco was by Hermione's side the whole way as she delivered their stillborn daughter. Draco held it together as their daughter was born into a world she would never know and watched as they brought the small baby to them.

Hermione held their daughter in her arms and cried of what could have been. They each told her how they loved her and how she would always be with them.

'She needs a name.' The Midwife said as she softly handed them a small pink baby grow so they could dress her. 'Did you have a name picked out?'

'We have a few.' Draco said.

Hermione looked at the tiny baby in her arms and then looked at Draco. 'Ophelia.'

'It's perfect.' Draco said as he kissed Hermione's head.

Five hours later, Hermione and Draco had to leave Ophelia at the Hospital while they returned home. Hermione was fit to go home but needed to rest after all she had just given birth.

Draco brought Hermione back to his Penthouse and tucked her into bed leaving her to get some sleep. He walked into his living room to find his parents, Harry and Ginny Potter and Blaise.

No one knew what to say. What do you say to someone who had lost a child? What could possibly make them feel better?

'Maybe you should stay at the Manor Darling.' Narcissa said as she watched her son walk to the windows.

'No.' He replied roughly. 'We'll stay here. Hermione's comfortable here.'

'Well at least let me send bubble over. She can take care of cooking and cleaning for a while.' Narcissa said as she looked up at her husband helplessly.

'That would be good mother.' He said. 'I need you to sort out a plot in the Malfoy cemetery.'

'Of course.' Lucius said.

When Draco had first come to his parents to tell them the news of the pregnancy, Lucius and Narcissa weren't best pleased but after watching Draco holding his hands over Hermione's stomach and watching them together they couldn't care less that they weren't married or it wasn't the perfect time. They were becoming Grandparents and the first Malfoy girl would be born in the first time in a hundred years.

Lucius, Hermione's boss often came in and gave her the afternoon off to sleep and rest. He wanted the best for his Granddaughter and the best thing for her was for her mother to be rested and happy. He even worked out a maternity package which suited him and Hermione. Everything was planned for her arrival but now he didn't know what to do.

'We're going to have a small funeral.' Draco said. 'Mother I need you to sort this out. I don't think Hermione is strong enough to do that.'

'I'm sure she'd like to organise it Draco.' Narcissa said. 'She should organise it Draco, you'll be surprised at how strong she will be. Of course I'll help but I think you should speak with Hermione first.'

'Okay.' He said. 'Blaise can you go and see the Potter's and Weasley's.'

'Sure Mate.' He said as he stood up.

'Tell them what's happened and that Hermione's okay just not ready for visitors just yet.' He said.

'Of course.' He said as he apperated.

'You need to get some sleep Draco.' Lucius said as he walked towards his son.

'I'm fine.' Draco said as he turned towards his father who was stood next to him.

'No you're not.' Lucius said as he laid a hand on his son's shoulder. 'Don't lie to yourself Draco, you are not fine. You are far from it.'

'I have to be strong for Hermione.' He said.

'I understand that but you mustn't bottle up everything you'll breakdown eventually.' Lucius said.

'Darling it's okay to cry. You've lost your daughter.' Narcissa said as she walked to him. 'Come here.' She said as she pulled Draco into a hug.

In the arms of his mother, he let go, he cried for their loss, he cried for his daughter, himself and for Hermione.

'It's alright Draco.' Narcissa said as she rubbed his back as tears fell down her face as well. 'Take every day as it comes.'

'I will.' He said as he stepped back and whipped his eyes. 'I should go and check on Hermione.'

'We'll go.' Lucius said. 'You know where we are if you need us.'

'Thanks.' He said as he walked into the bedroom.

Draco walked into the bedroom quietly and undressed. He laid down beside Hermione and watched her sleep. He looked at her stomach, still rounded but flatter no longer holding their child. He leaned over and kissed her head and promised silently they would be okay.

* * *

**:'(**


End file.
